User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Samuel
(NOTE: I can't know how you have your days and what ya often do tho, since ya did often tell me stuff bout yourself uh but bout this... This is idk if ya is like this when ya is in school, city and home, etc... Or all this often yeah, for sure then this is at least what i THINK ya do, or maybe in South Park, Colorado. I am sorry if i screw it up but let's watch heh...) *Samuel's mom wakes him up* Samuel woke up by his mom, she tolds to him that it is school today, Samuel sighs but decides to go anyway, he takes his backpack and goes to the bus. He stands with Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. Samuel greet them as they says hello back. They all five enters the bus to school. Class, Samuel have told a story he was reading and he is just finished and closes the book. His friends claps their hands as Mr. Garrison pets on Samuel's head, admiring his story. Samuel returns to his seat, his friends winks and thumbs up at him, Samuel pretends to blush, as he smiles at them. Mr. Garrison shows them that they all will watch PJ Masks in class, Samuel and all other kids groans but is forced to watch anyway. Meanwhile the show is on, everybody looks bored as heck, Samuel and Daniel looks at each other, giving bored looks which means they both feel annoyed by the show. Lunch, Samuel sits with the other guys, and eat the food and discuss about something. Suddenly, Butters comes and asks if he can sit with them. Cartman points at a table which is empty, which would mean Butters is going to sit alone, and not with them. Butters frowns as he sadly is going to the empty table. But Samuel stops Butters, says Butters can sit with them and ignore what Cartman told him. Butters sits with them anyway and Cartman argues with Samuel, he have had enough with Cartman and tells him to be quiet. Cartman does so, and lets out an angry grumble. Recess, Samuel is with the other boys, Samuel is mostly seen with Daniel so they play football together. Samuel tries to hit the ball hard enough, but it made the ball fly over past the goal, and it lands on Butters' face. Butters cries as he got hurt, Samuel notices this and goes to Butters, but Butters is yet sad, and Cartman laughs as Samuel tries to help Butters. Samuel yet once again is angry at Cartman and throws the football at him, causing Cartman to cry as well. Samuel heals Butters which stops his crying, he thanks Samuel as they continue playing football. School ends, Samuel talks with Kenny before going home, he gives Kenny some money because he is poor, Kenny takes the money and goes home. Samuel have more stuff in his backpack to his friends, he gives stuff his friends likes to them. Everybody is happy with their presents and everybody cheers at Samuel, he then is on his way home as everybody is happy with him. Samuel is trying to go home, but a guy wants help, Samuel comes to help. The guy wants Samuel to find his wallet inside the shop he was in. Samuel accepts and goes inside. As he is looking everywhere, he finally finds it, only to then notice a robber taking it as Samuel tries to take it before him. Samuel gets mad and tells the robber to give the wallet to him, the robber tells him no then Samuel have no other choice than to tackle the robber. Samuel got the wallet as he returns outside and gives it back to the guy. The guy thanks Samuel and both is on their ways home, however, their ways is opposites. Samuel is doing something he didn't do before, he saw three girls who wants him to cut their hair to do prettier hairstyles. Samuel shrugs and does it, tho he don't know how to do it anyway. Later, their hairstyles looks pretty enough, they thanks Samuel for his good work to make them pretty, the pretty red haired one tries to kiss Samuel but he refuses, but she doesn't get mad, but Samuel feels bad a little but they are friends anyway, Samuel is saying bye and the girls responds so back. As Samuel is very close to his door, just even before he try to open it, he only turns back and only sees Daniel in front of him. He asks Samuel if they will do something together, tomorrow. Samuel likes to be together with him and nods, they together goes to their homes as Samuel is already there he opens and his dog wave his tail, happy to see Samuel. Samuel tells his mom to do food since he is back, she is happy to do so as Samuel goes to his room. He opens his laptop and chats with Daniel, which isn't usual on Wednesdays but better because they have to discuss about something, Daniel tells him about the day and they have a better time today as well. They usual do this on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. After that, Samuel eats chicken with rice, he finds the chicken to be perfect and thanks his mom for the food after eating it. Night, Samuel goes to bed, prays and take off his glasses then sleeps. Next morning, The doorbell rings, Samuel opens to find Daniel on it, saying to meet after school, Samuel nods as the closing iris is around him as he winks on the camera. THE END! Category:Blog posts